101 Ways To Annoy Ikuto Tsukiyomi
by StonexHeart
Summary: Contains slight Amuto. Rated T for the implication of adult themes. Did I mention that it contains slight Amu/Ikuto? Just checking ;


101 Ways to Irritate/Annoy/Mess With Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Make him read Tadamu (TadasexAmu) fanfiction.

Make him read Ikutau (IkutoxUtau) fanfiction.

Make him watch the movie Titanic.

Tell him that he looks like a cross between Freddy Kruger and Wolverine with his claws.

Introduce him to meeeeeeeeeeeeee! :)

Ask him why there are always sparkles whenever he plays his violin. (Hmmm…)

Cover Amu in catnip and lock her and Ikuto in a closet. (I'm betting the result will not be kid appropriate.)

Make him listen to anything by Hannah Montana.

Block every channel on his TV besides Disney Channel.

Tell him that he stole the right to wear leather from *NSYNC.

Ask him what happened behind the scenes when he stayed in Amu's room.

Accuse him off blushing from number 11.

Ask him if he thinks Edward Cullen is hot.

Ask him if he thinks Bella Swan is hot.

Ask him if he's a vampire.

Offer to let him suck your blood, and then act offended when he doesn't.

Ask him if he's a secret-agent-wizard-devil-man from hell.

Ask him if he's read "The Warrior" series.

Put his IPod on repeat on a certain song. What song, you may ask? Caramelldansen.

When he falls asleep, paint his nails pink with little hearts on them.

When he asks who did number 20, tell him that it was Tadase and that he has a secret crush on him.

Introduce him to every fangirl in America.

Introduce him to every fangirl in Japan.

Introduce him to every fangirl in the world.

Introduce him to fangirls on Jupiter.

Oh, and don't forget the fangirls on Pluto. (They are starved for attention.)

Watch the movie "The Notebook" with him and act all over dramatic at the ending.

Ask him why he's not crying at the end of "The Notebook" and then say he makes a horrible chick.

Lock him in my basement.

Lock him in your basement.

Lock him in Amu's basement.

Lock him in Tadase's basement.

When the police come to your house to enquire about your stash of catnip, say you are just holding it for a friend and then gesture to Ikuto obviously.

Follow Ikuto and Amu on their date to the movies and when one of them say "It's so sticky in here," say "I just came!"

Last one was copyright Dane Cook.

Make him watch Dane Cook.

Ask him if you think Dane Cook is hot.

Make him listen to Miley Cyrus. (Yes, she and Hannah Montana are two different people.)

Force him to watch Vampire Knight.

Tell him that he reminds you of Zero.

Tell him that he lost Amu just like Zero lost Yuuki.

Teach him the "Cupid Shuffle."

Make him join an Ikuto fanclub.

Make him a Youtube account with the name "SmexayBeast0101."

Make him watch Shugo Chara IM chats on Youtube.

Make him a facebook and put down his name as "Mr. Wonderful."

Make him another facebook with the name "Britney Spears Fangirl."

Ask him how babies are made.

Run screaming from the room when he tries to answer 48.

Sit on Ikuto's bed when he's not home and cry into his pillow. When he comes home and asks you, "what's wrong?" tell him that the voices in your head won't shut up.

When Ikuto lays a hand on you to comfort you, run from the room screaming "RAPE!"

Tell him you've kidnapped Amu and won't let her go until he's admitted to a microphone that he loves her.

When/If he does so, put it on the internet with as many Amuto pictures as you can find.

Play the song "Sexy Back" every time he enters the room.

Ask him if he's had a super special awesome day.

Tell him that the best yaoi couple ever is Ikuto/Zero.

Tell him that the best yaoi couple ever is Ikuto/Amu.

If Ikuto doesn't know what yaoi is, have him search it on deviantart.

Steal the Dumpty Key from him.

When he exits his room looking for the Key, make an obvious show of trying to fit it in your apartment bedroom key slot.

Yell at the key going "You stupid sparkly thing! You're no better than Edward Cullen!"

When Ikuto demands it back, ask him why he had your apartment key in his bedroom. (Hmm…)

Inform him in a mystical voice that you are him in the future (works best if you are a girl.)

Inform him in a mystical voice that in the future, all movies will star Bradley Cooper.

Inform him that in the future, Lady Gaga will be the only singer left, and that everyone will be forced to listen to her all day.

Tell him in the future, all noise-canceling instruments will be illegal.

Steal his violin.

When he comes in your room to murder you for stealing it, tell him that Utau did it. After he kills Utau, say, "Wait…was it Utau, or Amu? You know how I am with names…"

Make him watch episode 18 of Shugo Chara…

Make sure episode 18 cuts off just before Ikuto comes in.

Take him to Amu's house and say to her Dad "Ikuto slept with Amu for a few days when she was 12."

When Amu's father begins to freak out, say "Don't worry, your daughter can still get help…"

Cover his room with Amu/Tadase posters and merchandise.

Ask him which Powerpuff Girl is his favorite.

After everything he says, say "But…why?"

Give him the silent treatment.

When he asks why you are doing that, tell him that he broke your heart.

When he looks confused, tell him that you were Amu in your past life.

Tell him that you are a leprechaun sent from the past to destroy him.

Tell him that you are a leprechaun sent from the future to destroy him.

Tell him that you are a leprechaun from the present here to destroy him.

Teach him to dance "The Soulja Boy."

Take him to a cosplay convention.

Cosplay as Ikuto.

Tell him that his outfit needs some work.

Take him to Disney Land.

Take him to Disney World.

Sing the song "It's a Small World After All" all day.

Tell him that he needs to go on a diet, or he won't fit in his "Black Lynx" outfit.

Ask him if his hair is really blue, or if he's just faking it.

When he's asleep, give him pink streaks in his hair.

Take him to a hair salon and ask him opinion on every hairstyle in the pre-prepared book.

Ask him if he thinks you're a whore. (Works best if you're a guy.)

If he hesitates for even the slightest moment, begin to cry and say "Ikuto thinks I'm a whoreeeeee!!" :(

Ask him if a spoon and a fork equals a spork, what does a spoon + Ikuto equal.

Take him to go see New Moon.

Ask him what member of the wolfpack he thinks is hottest.

Read him this list.

Ask him if he's noticed that there's no 96 on this list.

Ask him if he thinks you are racist towards the number '96.'

Ask him if he wants a sequel. :)

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Would you guys seriously want a sequel? With a different character? I hope you enjoyed. :] **

**Oh, and I just thought I let you know that I AM working on "Bringing Him Back." I'm so sorry for the wait, life has been getting in the way of my writing. :\ **

**Ta Ta for now! **

**~ABeautifulDream**


End file.
